Clan THACO Ascending
Mission: The purpose of Ascending is to train, screen and evaluate players for admittance into Clan THAC0. Ascending will focus on building leadership, teamwork and tactics in new-to-mid-level players (levels 1-49). Privileges: As players progress through the ranks, they will gain privileges commensurate to their rank in the game and in the guild at large. Basic in-game privileges include bread/potions. Those loyal to the guild can expect equipment and other items. All members will gain access to the private forums and teamspeak server at an appropriate level. Rank Structure: General Grade Officers: Leader (1): Guild CO. Reports directly to the General Officers and Leader of THAC0. -2nd in Command: Guild XO, works closely with Governors and Mentors -Secretary: manages rank structure (promotions/demotions), updates on forums as to who is what, and who is mentoring who. Will work with the treasurer to ensure dues are paid and items paid out. -Treasurer: Will collect dues from members and will distribute items to players. Company Grade Officers: Governor (3) - One will manage each 'Group' and oversee general order and will organize dungeon runs, etc. Mentor - will offer specialized mentoring to players of a particular class. Anyone above this level is automatically a 'Mentor'. The size of this rank will fluctuate depending on the needs of the guild and the classes that are recruited. For example, if the Secretary is an enu and there are only 2 enus in the guild at Group 2 level, the secretary will be considered their mentor. Group 3: Focus - leadership. To promote: 45,000 xp & 6 months in guild. -Apprentice: Those in this rank will begin learning more advanced guild leadership and will be expected to spend time in lower level areas aiding new players. -Guide: Those in this rank will be leading, or 'guiding' lower members in fights and through dungeons. Specifically, these players will offer basic techniques into the game if need be. They are the first stop for basic working knowledge of the guild. Members of this rank are eligible to go hunting with the main guild. Group 2: Focus- teamwork. To promote: 15,000 xp & 3 months in guild. -Scout: Will 'Scout' for appropriate mobs for their group. The goal is to develop an extensive knowledge of monsters and the world of Dofus. -Servant: Will focus on leveling their character and how they play and interact with other guild members. Group 1: Focus - basic knowledge and/or tactics. To promote: 3,000 xp & 2 weeks in guild. -Initiate: Those in this rank will have just been offered membership into the guild. -On Trial Specialty Ranks: Recruiting Officer- will recruit new players into the guild. Counselor- Will act on behalf of a member who is facing sanctions from the guild. Those who have successfully demonstrated the qualities of a member of the Clan, they will be moved over to the main guild in Dofus. After an additional 4 months in the main guild, those with outstanding leadership and teamwork abilities will be offered Company and in some cases, General Officer positions in Ascending. They may serve up to 2 consecutive tours of duty in these positions for a total of 6 months before rotating back to the main guild. Current Officers: Nyx (Leader) (all Clan THACO officers that have a characters in Ascending are officers by default.) Guild Rank scale (Guild XPs) / Time In Guild (minimum) On Approval 0 to 1000 Initiate 1001 to 2999 / 2 weeks Servant 3000 to 7499 Scout 7500 to 14999 / 3 months Guide 15000 to 34999 Apprentice 35000 to 49999 / 6 months Members who are On Approval will have their donated XPs set to a minimum of 10%. Our Parent Guild: ''' Clan THACO '''Forums: The Clan THAC0 forums are up and running. Follow the link below. After December 31st, the membership to the clan forums will require an Invitation Code. Current guild members are encouraged to register with the forums before this point. The Invitation Code will be changed periodically, and published in the forums so that any guild member may supply the code when they invite a new member into the guild. Clan THACO Forums TeamSpeak: Our Guild owns a private members-only Teamspeak voice-chat server. All guild members who have reached the rank of Reservist, or above can be granted access to the TeamSpeak server. Instructions for connecting to TeamSpeak are posted on the Clan News forum, which is accessible only to members who are registerd with the Forums. GoogleGroup: Our guild also has a Google Group for communication outside of Dofus, and it is open to all guild members. The group is setup as a "private group", so you have to be emailed an invitation to join the group. To request an invite PM either EbenOrion, or Raque-Whiterook with your email address, and they will send you the invite. 20:44, 9 June 2008 (UTC)Nyx (Alecta Mneme)